


Real Romantic-Like

by Luv15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv15/pseuds/Luv15
Summary: Han popped the question...or did he?





	Real Romantic-Like

He didn’t see her as they pulled into the hangar. Usually, while finalizing the notes on the ship’s log, he’d peek out the bridge window waiting for her small frame to come into view, watching her act as if she has some business or other with the techs or other personnel who’d be working there. 

It was a pattern they had fallen into over the last year or so. The Falcon would land; she’d be there. Sometimes they wouldn’t even speak. He’d catch her eye from the bridge, get a nod from her. He’d return the gesture or offer a small salute. The underlying message a reassuring, “I’m back. I’m okay.” 

More often than not, they made a pretense of acting as if there was a practical reason for a face-to-face welcome. He’d stride down the ramp toward her. She’d ask about whatever mission he had just completed. He’d inform her of its success or any problems encountered along the route. All very business-like. 

Rarely did they touch. If they did, the movements were so intentionally subtle that they wouldn’t register with anyone who might be watching. She could give a quick squeeze to his arm. He would brush her hand with his when passing along a flight manifest. Her greeting to him was no different than she’d have for any other pilot. Of course, other pilots did not expect to see her upon their returns and she did not make a point to check on their landings or departures.

She thought it best not to display any personal interest in this specific pilot. Preferred not to fuel the constant rumors nor want to be accused of favoritism. This was only partially true. The reality was she wanted to keep her private life just that: private. He went along with it to appease her. They weren’t fooling anyone but themselves. Especially after Endor. She dropped her guard on Endor, only to pick it back up again after the work began building the new government.

But, today, he didn’t see her. She was not waiting in the wings nor was she peering up from the bottom of the ramp waiting for him to disembark. He glanced around and was greeted by members of the maintenance crew and a few Blue Squadron pilots who were milling about. He acknowledged them and hoped the disappointment of her not being there didn’t register on his face. 

Han Solo turned when his co-pilot called to him from the Falcon’s ramp.

“I don’t know,” Han answered tartly in reply to Chewbacca’s ‘No Little Princess?’ query. “And, NO, I am NOT looking for her. I’m going to report in.”

Chewie laughed, shaking his head, “That’s right. You go find her, Cub.”

“Oh, shut up,” Han grumbled as he stormed off toward the command office.

Han’s long strides made short work of his trip to the command center. Peeking into Leia’s office he found only Threepio organizing a stack of flimsies.

“Where’s Leia?” Han demanded of the golden droid.

“Oh, my! General Solo, sir! You gave me quite a start!”

“Yeah, you can start by tellin’ me where the Princess is.”

“Based on her official schedule, Princess Leia has an appointment at the Medical Bay.”

“Med Bay?” Han practically shouted. “What’s wrong with her?”

“I do not know, sir. I just know that she informed me today that she would be there at this very hour and…”

C-3PO was in mid-reply as Han whipped around and hurried out of the office. “Well, I never. That man is so rude,” the golden droid droned to himself.

Han moved swiftly through the hallways that led to the base medical facility.

“Where’s Leia Organa?” Han demanded of the attendant at the check-in desk.

The receptionist barely looked up to mumble, “Exam Room 3.” Han stormed off down the hallway with the now cognizant clerk crying out to him, “Wait, Sir, you can’t go in there!” 

Unannounced, Han pulled back the curtain to the small room surprising both the Princess and the new base doctor. Leia was sitting on the exam table, clad in a paper medical gown. She and Dr. Kalonia both looked over with shocked faces at the star pilot who had barged into the once private space. 

“Han!” Leia cried out in surprise. 

“Young man, what do you think you are doing?” the doctor exclaimed.

Han ignored the doctor and pushed directly to Leia, anxiously running his arms along her sides, then holding her face in his hands, “Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?” 

Leia sighed, “I’m fine, Han. I’m alright. You really need to leave.” Her feelings about his brash and almost possessive behavior were an odd combination of delight in seeing him after a two-week absence, warmth for his obvious concern and annoyance at his charging into the room like a bantha. 

He persisted. “Are you sick?” His large hands framed her delicate face, feeling for fever by pressing his lips to her forehead. Holding her head in his hands, he examined her eyes, seeking an answer there. “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” 

“I’m FINE. I am NOT sick. Get OUT, Han.” She was steadily growing embarrassed in front of the new base physician. What must this woman be thinking? 

Dr. Kalonia put herself between her patient and the privacy-breaking pilot. “Who do you think you are and what is your relationship to my patient?”

Han looked down at the physician, acknowledging her presence for the first time. “I’m Han Solo,” he stated simply, surprised for being called out for his behavior. He had a protective arm wrapped around Leia’s shoulder. Leia’s hands now covered her blushing face.

Of course, the doctor knew who he was. Everyone knew one of the heroes who helped take out not one, but two, Imperial Death Stars. She didn’t care. The brash young man had some nerve barging into a private health screening.

“I know WHO you are, General Solo. Who do you THINK you are abusing the privacy rights of my patient?” The doctor making it clear that she’d put up with no nonsense from the nervy officer.

Han calmly answered, “I’m her fiancé.” 

“WHAT?” the shock palpable in Leia’s voice.

“We’re engaged,” Han shrugged matter-of-factly to the doctor.

“We are NOT!” Leia cried, thunderstruck, her eyes flashing between the doctor and Han. 

“YES, we ARE.” Han parroted back to the Princess, self-assured. 

“I think I would know if I was engaged to someone, Flyboy.”

“I think you would remember that you ARE and it’s to ME, Your Worshipfulness.”

“And just when did this alleged proposal take place?” Leia challenged.

Han briefly looked taken aback, then confidently proceeded. “Two weeks ago. Before I left on this last run.” He folded his arms in front his chest, smugly looking at her.

She stared at him and blinked a few times, dumbfounded. Leia couldn’t bring herself to speak.

“REALLY? You DON’T remember, Princess? Was a big night. Bye-bye Death Star,” he made a waving motion with his hand. “Huge party. Bonfires. Dancing bears.” She sat on the exam table in her paper gown gazing at him like he’d lost his mind.

“C’mon, Leia,” his voice low, a smile creeping onto his lips. “The treehouse?” He had taken her hands in his, slowly rubbing his thumb across her soft skin.

She blushed, smiling with the memory. “That was…” she stopped herself, now annoyed. “There was NO proposal.” 

“YES, there WAS,” he insisted. “After…it was later,” he said with a sly smile. “I whispered in your ear, real romantic-like.” 

“Did I ANSWER you?” her eyes narrowed up at him.

Han paused a moment, smiling sheepishly. “Well, maybe.”

“MAYBE?”

He cleared his throat and mumbled, “You might have been asleep.”

She shook her head in wonder. Of all the stupid things he has said to her over the years, this had to be the dumbest. “I might have been asleep? You proposed while I was sleeping and you took my NOT answering you as a ‘yes’?”

“Well, it wasn’t a NO!” Han seemed proud of his own brand of logic, and nodded to himself. 

Leia hopped off the exam table and reached up to push a pointed finger into his chest.

“And, just how is that a YES? I was SLEEPING, hotshot.”

“Sweet dream, huh?” he offered her his most endearing grin.

“You are so….so..."she fumed. ‘’Oh, my gods! Who else have you told that we’re engaged?”

“Chewie.”

“Nobody else?” she eyed him suspiciously.

“No…. well, the doc here.” Han tipped his head in the direction of Dr. Kalonia who was watching, slightly amazed by their histrionics. She was relatively new to the base but had heard of the legendary verbal battles between the two. Over the last year, their interaction had calmed down considerably, more flirtatious sparring than the knock down drag out war of words they used to wage. She thought the stories she was told had to have been embellished …until now.

Leia blanched, feeling awkward. “I am so sorry, Doctor. Can you diagnose what’s wrong with him? I think he may be delusional.” 

“Hey!” Han cried defensively.

The physician looked at each of them, shaking her head. “Perhaps I should leave you two to work this out,” she stated, gathering her data pad and turning to the door.

“Wait, Doc, please,” Han stopped her. “Is she okay?” He turned back to Leia, “You haven’t told me why you’re here? Is everything alright?” It was clear to the doctor that the trespassing young man was anxious and extremely concerned about her patient.

“That, General,” the doctor replied, “is none of your business whether you are her fiancé or not. It’s up to her if she wants to discuss this with you.” She turned her focus to Leia, “You should gain a little weight. Try to relax more,” her eyes shot to Han, “if possible. I can prescribe something to help you sleep, if you’d like. Just ask Two-One-Be when you leave.” Then, to Han: “Nice to meet you, General. But,” she pointed a warning finger at him, “don’t you dare break into one of my examination rooms ever again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he contritely replied.

Han turned back to Leia, taking her hands in his. “So, that’s why you’re here? You can’t sleep?”

“That’s not the main reason.” She recognized the worry in his eyes, softened, and answered before he could ask. “I’m NOT sick,” she repeated. “Okay? It was time for an annual check-up, that’s all. And for some …preventative medication.” She arched an eyebrow at him.

For a split second, his look was quizzical, and then it registered. "Oh, oh, right.” But, he couldn’t stop at that. “What about you not sleeping?”

“Obviously, it’s not that big a problem if I can sleep through a …what did you call it?...’real romantic-like’ proposal of marriage,” she deadpanned.

“Okay, okay,” he rubbed his face, and pulled her into an embrace. “How ‘bout a ‘do over’?” 

He kissed her softly on the lips, running his hands from her shoulders to her hips, in the process discovering that the paper gown offered easy access to the Princess’ firm, naked back side. “Nice dress,” he moaned, caressing the soft flesh of her rear end. 

“Back off, Solo.” She pulled his arms up to her waist. “How is it going to sound when our children ask, “How did Daddy propose?” and I have to tell them that you had your hands all over my bare behind?”

Han replied with a low chuckle, “Sounds real romantic,” he nibbled on her neck, “just like my proposal.” He stopped his ministrations, his head pulled back to smile down at her. “Our kids, huh? That means you DID say yes, after all.” 

“No! How could I give an answer when I have yet to HEAR the question?”

“Yeah, yeah. You awake, Princess?” he teased. “Wanna be sure you remember it this time.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Okay, okay.” Han cleared his throat, he lovingly looked into her deep brown eyes and offered, “So, Leia,” his voice low and sexy, "are we getting married or what?"

“Really? Really?” She smacked his arm. “THAT’S what I get when I’m wide awake?”

“Oh, c’mon, Sweetheart. You know what I mean.”

“Are we getting married or WHAT?!” she exclaimed. “I can’t believe you sometimes!”

Han responded with a quizzical, hopeful look. 

She sighed, waited a few teasing beats, and off-handedly shrugged, “Well, I guess so.”

“You GUESS so?’ he pushed back from her. “That’s an answer?”

“Yes,” she grinned. “Yes, it’s an answer. The answer is yes.”

He pulled her back into his arms and they sealed the deal with a lingering kiss.

“I have another question,” he purred into her ear, fingering the paper ties on the back of her medical gown.

“What?” she cooed, lifting her head to meet his lips. 

“Can you keep this dress?” 

END


End file.
